Accuracy
by Kanna37
Summary: Kagome's brought a certain book back to the past, and Sesshoumaru's gotten his hands on it.  He's very pleased to see just how accurate it is...


**Accuracy**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

~oOo~

Kagome searched frantically through her ever-present backpack, panicking when she couldn't find what she was looking for. "Oh, my god, I'm so dead," she moaned as she tossed the bag back to the ground and sat down next to it with a thump.

"Oi, what's your problem, wench?" groused Inuyasha, watching her with narrowed eyes.

"I had a book in here, Inuyasha, a very _expensive _book, and now I can't find it. I'm going to die a slow and very painful death when ji-chan finds out!" she explained. "That book can't be replaced."

"What was it about?" he asked, trying to maintain a grouchy facade.

"It was called 'Japanese Myths and Legends', and was borrowed from him so I could study for an exam on those same legends. Only now it's gone," she grumbled, "and I'm toast. I should just go jump off a cliff and get it over with."

Inuyasha blinked at her, not quite certain what to say to that – until certain of her words broke into his mind. "Wait... he isn't allowed to kill you until all the jewel shards are found, Kagome, and you can tell him I said that!" the hanyou growled, becoming suddenly belligerent at the thought of some other male telling her what to do.

She cast him an incredulous look. "Oh, so he can kill me _after_ I find all your stupid shards?" she yelled, suddenly angry. She looked away from him and glared into the falling dark, ticked off at his callous disregard for her feelings in anything, even something as simple as one of her tests.

But Inuyasha didn't answer her; leaping to his feet, he drew Tessaiga and snarled at something hidden somewhere in the trees. Kagome stood up cautiously and peered over his shoulder, surprised to see the white-clad form of his brother striding steadily towards them.

It took her a minute to see what he held in his hand, but once she did... she stepped around Inuyasha as Sesshoumaru came to a halt a few feet away from her. With nary a word, he handed the book she'd just been looking for to her... needless to say, she was floored.

It didn't take much more than a moment, really, for her to wonder how he had gotten his hands on it...

But then she was just glad to have it back. When she glanced down at it, she was surprised to see a bookmark holding a place near the end of the book, and she looked back up to see him heading back into the woods without even a word.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama, for returning this to me," she said, raising her voice only slightly, knowing he would hear her.

The daiyoukai stopped as she addressed him, and glancing at her from the corner of one eye, he asked, "How much of that odd scroll have you read, miko?"

"Umm... about half, why?"

"I suggest you read the last thirteen pages of it, then. It will open your eyes and prepare you for what is to come," he said coolly, before continuing on his way.

Kagome stared after him, wide-eyed with confusion, even as Inuyasha just spluttered, unable to make sense of what had just happened. Sesshoumaru hadn't thrown insults, hadn't threatened death, and ignored those same things that were being sent to him on Inuyasha's part. That was very strange.

Blankly curious, she opened the book, turning to the last chapter.

And promptly choked.

Boldly titled, "The Shikon no Miko, and Sesshoumaru, Lord of the West," the legend went on to tell of the beautiful shikon miko who had conquered the heart of a human hating youkai... and ended up as his immortal bride.

A small piece of parchment fell out of the book once she reached the end, and stooping to pick it up, still too stunned to really take in what she was doing, she unfolded the small bit of parchment and stared at the words in front of her, suddenly even more shocked. Written in an elegant hand, she couldn't help but freeze at what it said.

"Your 'books' are startlingly accurate, miko. This one is quite surprised that it is so, yet cannot help but be pleased at the knowledge that I will gain what I desire..."

"… eventually."

Kagome stumbled around in a daze for some time after that, wondering just how such a marriage would ever come to be.

She didn't let it worry her too much, though, since she already knew the outcome. Some how, some way, she _would_ be Sesshoumaru's wife, and he apparently wanted it that way.

_What a provocative thought!_


End file.
